Dearest I'm So Sorry
by BeyondTheFoxx
Summary: Rated M for future chapters.This is a little story about the relationship between Beyond Birthday and Matt.What could happen between these two?Read and find out.Yes this is a pairing story.


Every since that day, the famous serial killer has been alone. He had parents, who loved him very much. Or so he thought. Once you kill someone, you're school freaks out and makes fun of you. Then you're parents become afraid of you, and end up dropping you off at an orphanage. You sit on the steps, the day of you're birthday, waiting for them to come back with you're present. But they never return. You sit there, crying when you figure out they'll never come back. You're all alone, there by yourself. Because everyone thinks you're a killer. "What are you doing out here in the rain kid?" You're asked. "Waiting for my parents..they said they'd come back with my birthday present..." You reply. "I'm sorry to say this,But there never coming back." You go through this and are given a Letter,an Alias for you're way no one can ever know you're really name. But you're still the kid that freak, no matter where you go. That's you, Beyond Birthday.

Beyond let out a small sigh, leaning back in his chair. Beyond had gotten his letter. B, but chose to be called had become friends with the kid named, A. After a few years, A was voted as the number one kid in the wammy house, and BB as number two.A couldn't handle it,he end up commiting suicide. As soon as Beyond figured out, he left the Wammy house right away. He had no one left, the only person he cared about in his life was gone. He was all alone.. The wammy's did this to A. They made him commit suicide. The thought of becoming as great as L sickened him now. So what did BB decide to do? He wanted to become the worlds greatest serial killer, over come L. To show he was better, that he would win! He hated L, and would overcome him soon.

Within a few years, the LA: BB murder case happened. Beyond was 'Dead'. Or so everyone had burnned himself, been sent to prision and 'killed' by kira. But Beyond was very much alive. His body was covered in burns, but the joy of what a bit of healing and makeup can do to you. What was he going to do now? He wasn't sure. Beyond current lived in Japan, a small house in the middle of no where basically. It was run down, and not very big house. But to BB, it was perfect. He layed on his cough,eating some jam as he sucked it off his fingers,sighing some. Life was so boring, there was nothing to do now a days. Kira was stealing all of his victims, so he had nothing to do, which kinnda pissed him off. But ah well, something will hopefully happen.

Beyond sat up on the cough, sitting in his normal stance. His legs pressed against his chest as he licked the rest of his jam off his fingers. He reached over, grabbing his TV remote with his two fingers to change the channel. The news, maybe there was something good on for once...Maybe even a new victim for once. He chuckled at that, sitting back as he watched. Kira...Kira..and hey look more shit about Kira! He threw the remote at the TV, which hit the off button. How he mange to do that, he wasn't sure. He got up, pressing his bare feet against the cold wooden floor. Messing with his hair, he went over to his dresser to slip on his black shirt. He only wore this when he wasn't going out for a murder. Beyond sighed as he slipped his hands into his pockets, opening the door of his house and locking it behind him. He wouldn't be stupid enough to not lock the door, being a killer and all. He knew evey little thing to his secret.

Making his way into town, Beyond looked up to see the Wammy house orphange. He chuckled some, looking over it. The place sure hasn't changed, but the kids have. He looked through the yard, seeing the kids run around. He blinked some seeing a red haired boy walk out of the gates. The boy let out a sigh, lighting a cigarette as he flipped on his gameboy. The redhead slipped up his goggles and looked over, swearing he saw someone. Beyond leaned against the brick wall of an alley across the street from the orphange. He swallowed some before slowly peeking his head out to look at the orphange, only to see the red haired boy walking away. Who was this boy? Running away from the orphange just like him? Or just old enough to leave. He chuckled some as he headed in the oppiste direction and back to his house.

He had some research to do...

Beyond had been sitting in his spare room all night. Surrounded by his computer and two laptops. He spinnded around in his chair, licking the jam off his fingers. He sighed some, pressing his thumb against his bottom lip. He learned alot about Matt. His real name (by looking at his picture), everything. "Hm...Mail a interesting name.." He smirked some, scrolling down the page on his computer. Age 19..so legal. He chuckled some to himself, he was well interesting..A smoker, loves video games, and number 3 in the wammy house. One down from where he was...interesting. Birth date...2/1/1990, Height...5'5", Weight..115 lbs., Blood type..O. Hm, so much you can learn about someone with alittle research.

Slipping off his feet off his chair,he moved them to the floor as he stood up. His house was very small, considering he didn't really want a big place. He would have just gotten a apartment, but owners had something with checking apartments when something was questions. And he didn't need that, did he? The money he used to buy his house was well..half way saved from his days at the Wammy's and half taken from a few victims. He wasn't one for stealing, just killing, but he needed a place to stay at the time..he took the money.

Making his way into the kitchen, he bent down to look into his fridge. He pulled out a jar of strawberry jam, closing his fridge as he pulled off the lid and jammed his hand into jar and pushing jam into his mouth. So good..

Ah..but what shall he do now?

**Future Chapters up soon!Sorry if anything is messed up, this is my first ever fanfic.**

**I hope you all liked it! :D**

**And credit to ChibiMitzy for giving me the basic story line for BB's childhood from her story about his childhood! **


End file.
